


Ikea Smut

by Halistree



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, I wrote it for the lol's, IKEA Porn, Midnight smut fest, No Plot, No reason to write this, Reasons why I regret, Smut, Zootopia - Freeform, no reason not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halistree/pseuds/Halistree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikea porn/smut: "Insert tab A into slot B"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all those people who know what I mean when I say 'glittered like liquid swarovski crystals'.

Nick lay on top of Judy, his paws stroking her body lovingly as she whimpered and moaned against his hands. He dipped his head down, just lower than was really comfortable, in order to lick her neck, gently nipping her shoulders in between, causing her to push further up against him.

  
He groaned as her small body pushed up against his sheath, the pressure making him grit his teeth.

  
The cold winter air was leaking through his window, cooling his back as he began to rock his hips against Judy, grinding his pants against her, causing her to gasp and push her hips against him. 'Nick...please...I want you,' she grunted as he pushed against her harder. 'Nick!'

  
He pushed himself up, sitting back on his knees to free his paws and strip off his shirt. She leaned forward to work on his pants but he pushed her back to lay flat against the bed.

  
Standing off the side of the bed he quickly stripped out of his pants. Judy was faster, wiggling out of the remainder of her clothes before leaning towards the edge of the bed so she could catch him in her paws as soon as Nick was exposed. His hips jerked a little and he glared at her. 'No fair', he rasped, tracing a claw across her cheek. She smiled at him before suddenly moving her head forward and taking his tip in her mouth. 'Carrots,' he hissed, grabbing the back of her head as she pushed her mouth farther down. Withdrawing, she smiled up at him. 'Come get me, Fox,' she moved herself over to make room as he climbed onto the bed towards her.

  
Tonight was not going to be slow, they both were feeling the heat through the chill in the air. He knelt back on his knees, grabbing her legs and pulling her right up to him. 'Nick,' Judy looked up at him with her eyes wide 'please'.

  
He leaned over her, positioning himself against her and slowly sliding in. She gasped, pushing her hips up, hurrying him along. He sank farther in and moaned through his clenched teeth. 'Too good, Carrots'. She responded by grinding her hips further up against him, wrapping her legs as far around his waist as she could go.

  
He bucked his hips forward, bottoming out against her, groaning tightly as she moaned against the fur of his chest. He slowly collapsed to his elbows from his paws as his hips bucked against Judy. Her paws clutched at him, bucking her hips further up as he swelled in her. 'Nick..please...' she whispered.

  
He reached under her shoulders with one paw, lifting her closer to him as he picked up the pace. 'Judy,' he whispered, nuzzling the top of her head, her ears, anywhere he could get his muzzle to reach.  
He felt her clenching down as he picked up the pace, catching his breath at the sensation, his knot swelling, providing further stimulation as she came on him, gasping out his name in broken segments as her arms wrapped as far around him as she could.

  
He pushed against her as hard as he could, his knot spreading her wide as she gasped and twitched against him, the sensation pushing him over the edge, Nick's teeth grinding as he pushed as deeply as possible, losing himself in her in waves, tying her and unable to move.

  
Nick nuzzled Judy's ears, breathing heavily as he pushed himself to lie on his side, the cold air from the window a relief on his hot fur. Judy turned with him, reaching up with her paw to stroke his cheek. 'So....how long are we going to stay like this?' she mused at him, eyes half lidded.

  
Nick captured her paw, nibbling on the end of it, returning her lazy smile with his own. 'Probably not more than half an hour,' he laughed at her expression, stretching down again, just lower than was really comfortable, to kiss her. 


End file.
